ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mistress Urana
is the smart, beautiful mistress of the Jarkalot. She betrayed Jarkalot in the middle of the series after almost being destroyed. She discovered she had magic powers. Her powers are a dark-pink color. History Urana is one of the three generals of the Jarkalot. She works under Jark, alongside Gubras and Marubird. She is the smartest of the generals. She is a lady with a black dress. Jark recluted her after destroying her original dimension. He told her that he would let her continue living if she united to his crew, prior to the series. She was sent to the battlefield by Jark, as the last of his generals with the condition that he wouldn't accept her back if she didn't bring a Historic Power. She had to look for the Historic Power of Liveman. She unleashed Card Killer and battled along him. Green Sai arrived and fought with the Mahourangers being able to destroy Card Killer. When Green Sai was about to give the power to the Mahourangers, Urana took a whip and absorbed the power from his hand. The Jarkalot had 1 power and the Mahourangers had also 1. In a battle with the Mahourangers in episode 29, she was defeated by the Infinity Cannyon (since Gubras was saved by Gouma) and was apparently destroyed. However, she returned later on to get her revenge on Jarkalot and the Mahourangers. She discovered that she now had magic. She infiltrated the Jark Worm and stole 10 Card Monsters (Card Vibor, Card Lupus, Card Fountain, Card Buldozer, Card Chimera(retrieved by Jark), Card Keyhole, Card Ring, Card Shark, Card Walaby, and Card Falcon). When The Power of Ohranger was found, Urana was trying to steal it, but Armartz battled her to get the power. Urana won and took the power. Until that point, they were: Jarkalot=11 powers, Mahouranger=18 powers, and Urana=1. In episode 45, Urana became good and helped the Mahourangers infiltrate the Jark Worm, the lair of the Jarkalot, to retrieve the 2 powers that they got, after Nishikawa stole the other 12. As Accel tried to locate Jark who was trying to find the Power of Goseiger with the Powers of Turboranger and Shinkenger. Urana helped them find the Zenith Spell after recovering both powers and getting the Goseigers'. However, in episode 48, she betrayed them again and created a fake copy of Accel called Urana Accel and attacked the Mahourangers. She fused all the 39 Historic Powers into a giant hypercube and used her setrum to absorb all the magic, making her the strongest witch. However, Accel knew that Urana was related to him. She was his dark side. Accel used a spell against Urana and merged her with him, ending with Jarkalot at last. Uranaa's powers were transferred to Accel. Arsenal Urana uses a white setrum with a pink sphere in its top as a sword, and later on as a "magic wand" to perform some spells. It is called: *'Uranus Great Setrum' Category:Dark Magic Organization Jarkalot Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Allies Who Became Evil